Luna
Luna is a Alicorn and fellow ruler of Equestria alongside her sister Celestia. Luna is known as the goddess of the moon in Equus. Physical Appearance Luna mirrors the appearance of Celestia in outfit and appearance, but she represents the night rather than the day: her fur, mane, and tail dark and midnight blue. She stood taller than most ponies, but still shorter than her sister. Her Cutie Mark is that of the crescent moon. Personality Luna holds a similar leader behavior to her sister, though a bit more humble when compared to her. Since her involvement as Nightmare Moon, she held deep guilt on herself to the point when she punished herself for the damage she caused by making the Tantabus. It's unclear if this is truly overcome after the Tantabus returned to her. History Princess Luna became the ruler of Equestria alongside Luna not long after they defeated Discord for the first time. While she aided in helping defeat Lucid and Sombra, she became more jealous to her sister for the praise her sun gave when compared to her moon, and as such it had her turn into Nightmare Moon, and therefore got her banished to the moon. She didn't return until a thousand years later, which she was defeated and reformed by the Mane Six. Season 1 She and Celestia disappeared just before the Plunder Vines invaded Ponyville, and she was unable to return until after the vines were turned into flowers thanks to the Rose Fountain. Her involvement in the first season was hardly any up to the finale: reminiscing from her involvement prior to the series, Ruby cursed her and made her turn back into Nightmare Moon, and tried to retake the kingdom for herself. She was defeated later on when Tirek arrived and sucked her power away. She regained her power soon after the event. My Little Universe: Mindwarp When warned about Steven Universe's current condition, she then explained to the Crystal Gems about Lucid, and it was her who connected them all to Steven's dreams to get him back. Season 5 Luna makes a brief appearance during Season 5: she and Celestia visit Blue Diamond and try to comfort her but had to go into hiding when White Diamond arrived. Season 6 She plays a major role in "Dream a Dream". During one of her torturing nightmares, the Tantabus managed to escape her, and she quickly found the Mane Six, wanting to know if they saw it in their nightmares. She found the Gems also sleeping, and she herself decided to go in and get the Tantabus herself, not wanting anyone else to hurt because of her. She kept up with it through Garnet, Pearl, and Lapis Lazuli's dreams before the Tantabus forced her out of the dream realm. When finding out how much power it had, she made a ultimate dreamscape so she could find the Tantabus, but found it a struggle just to keep it together. As the fight went on, she finally admitted that she created the Tantabus as a personal punishment on herself for Nightmare Moon. She only began to forgive herself after Celestia arrived into the dream. She finally freed herself from the Tantabus afterwards. Abilities Magic Luna has some control over dreams of other creatures, and capable of going into others' dreams to interact with them, or send another creature into another's dream. She is also strong enough to move the moon for the night. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Ponies Category:Alicorns Category:Equestrians